Das Leben Beginnt
by Will5
Summary: Noch vor Ende ihres Letzten Jahres, werden Harry und Hermine Eltern, dies bringt Schwirigkeiten mit sich und auch andere Dinge.
1. Prolog

Das Leben beginnt  
  
Albus Dumbledore musterte seine beiden Schützlinge, Harry Potter hatte einen arm um seine Freundin Hermine Granger gelegt, wehrend ihre Hand auf ihrem Gerundeten Bauch ruhte.  
  
„Sind sie sich bewusst welche Verantwortung sie beide zu tragen haben?" Harry drückte Hermine an sich und sagte dann „JA, das sind wir, wir haben es uns gründlich überlegt"Albus sah die beiden über den Rand seiner Halbmond Brille an und fragte weiter „Miss Granger, wissen ihre Eltern schon bescheid?"  
  
Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden, „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht"kam es wider von Albus. „Wir haben gehofft sie könnten es ihnen irgendwie bei bringen Professor" sagte Harry kleinlaut, er kratzte sich dabei verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Mister Potter, das sollten sie eigentlich selbst tun, da sie beide ja nicht unschuldig an dem was passiert ist sind"Hermine sah jetzt zum Professor hoch, in ihren Augen lag ein  
  
hilfesuchender blick, er konnte sich zwar nicht in ihre lange wirklich versetzen doch sich vorzustellen was die beiden gerade durchmachten war nicht sehr angenehm.  
  
„Also wir werden ihren Eltern Miss Granger einen Besuch abstatten, ich denke Sonntag Nachmittag wehre angebracht, ich stehe ihnen zur Seite aber das wesentliche müssen sie schon selbst beichten, auch wenn es nicht mehr wirklich zu übersehen ist."„Danke"kam es aufrichtig von Hermine.  
  
Nach einer Viertel Stunde verließen Harry und Hermine dann das Büro von dem Direktor, auf dem weg zum Gryffindor Turm herrschte Eisernes schweigen.  
  
Vor dem Gemälde mit der fetten Dame angekommen, räusperte Harry sich da die Fette Dame mit Singen beschäftigt war und sie beide übersah „Moment"kam es dann etwas barsch von ihr, als sie den Ton dann endlich getroffen hatte sah sie die beiden wider an dann fragte sie „Passwort?", Hermine sagte dann leise in Flüsterlautstärke  
  
„Geheimcode"  
  
Das Gemälde klappte zur Seite und ließ sie durch, kaum waren sie drinnen, verschloss sich der Eingang zum Turm wider. „Sie wird Jahr für Jahr schlimmer"sagte dann Harry da er die stille durchbrechen wollte die zwischen ihnen lag.  
  
Ron kam dann zu ihnen, er hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden das seine beiden Besten Freunde in knapp einem Monat und zwei Wochen Eltern werden würde.  
  
Er sah die beiden fragend an, da er wissen wollte wie es gelaufen war „Ron, er unterstützt uns, wenn wir nicht mehr weiter wissen"„Hermine das wird schon, deine Eltern sind ja auch keine Monster oder?"er lächelte Triumphierend doch Hermine schien nicht überzeugt „Sie sind selbst so Jung Eltern geworden und wissen was es heißt, sie werden nicht begeistert sein" „Aber sie kennen die Lage und werden schon Verständnis Zeigen"„JA du hast gut reden, deine Mutter hat sich ja auch gefreut als du ihr Mitteilen musstest das Padma Schwanger ist, Molly ist mittlerweile sogar schon vier Fache Großmutter, sie liebt Kinder halt, Du hast es echt gut"Ron legte Hermine trösten die Hand auf die Schulter, als die Uhr vier Schlug schreckte Ron hoch „Scheiße, Padme wartet wir wollten heute mit den zwei kleinen zu ihrer Familie, Dumbledore hat extra eine Ausnahme gemacht, dafür ist halt das nächste Hogsmead Wochenende gestrichen das haben wir Mc Gonagall zu verdienen"Hermine musste lachen „was gibt es da zu lachen" „Nichts"Hermine musste es sich jetzt sichtlich Verkneifen. „Sorry Leute muss jetzt los"damit verschwand Ron.  
  
Harry und Hermine setzten sich vor den Kamin und fingen mit ihren Hausaufgaben an, dazukam das sie auch viel Lernen mussten da die Abschluss Prüfungen in einem Monat beginnen würde.  
  
So das war jetzt der Prolog, hoffe er hat euch wenigstens etwas gefallen, wenn es so war oder ihr Kritik äußern wollt dann tut es bitte mit einem Kommentar (R/R) , freue mich über jeden den ich bekomme. Also bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Will. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Danke für die Kommentare, habe mich sehr drüber gefreut. Viel spaß beim lesen und ich verdiene Hiermit kein Geld alles gehört J.K.R.  
  
Kapitel 1.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Hermine nicht wirklich Augeschlafen sie gähnte den ganzen weg bis ins Badezimmer und ihre Augen waren nur ein kleines bisschen geöffnet, da sie die halbe nacht keine Auge zugetan hatte sie musste immer an den kommenden Sonntag denken, sie hatte Angst was ihre Eltern sagen würden ob sie voreilig über sie Urteil oder Harry für alles die Schult geben würden.  
  
Mit solchen Gedanken hatte sie sich rumgequält es waren wahrlich keine schönen gewesen. Insgeheim hoffte sie aber auch auf Verständnis da ihre sie selbst so Jung Eltern geworden waren, sie mussten auch ihre Lage verstehen sie hätte doch das Kind nicht weg machen lassen können.  
  
Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und spülte wie sie hoffte all diese Gedanken beiseite. Denn Keiner sollte ihr die Freude nehmen.  
  
Neben bei Spülte sie auch ihre Müdigkeit weg auch wenn dies nicht ganz zu gut klappte. Kurz vor beginn des Frühstücks war sie endlich fertig geworden, Harry wartete schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie und Begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf den Mund und auf ihren Bauch. „Guten Morgen meine Geliebte Hermine" „Guten Morgen Harry, übertreib nicht immer so maßlos, mein schatz"  
  
Ron stieß zwei Minuten später zu ihnen, zusammen gingen sie dann wie es auch Bekannt war zum Frühstücks, da nichts das Trio hatte Trennen können.  
  
Ron wurde in der Vorhalle von Padma und den kleinen Begrüßt, sie gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
ZU viert plus zwei kleine gingen sie dann rein, die meisten blicke wanderten immer noch zu ihnen doch sie ignorierten sie, Padma setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, die kleinen nahm erst Ron so das Padma Frühstücken konnte.  
  
Parvati die nur ein paar Plätze weiter saß würdigte ihre Schwester keines Blickes sie widmete sich lieber wider Lavenda zu.  
  
„Ob sie jemals drüber hinweg kommt?"Hermine zuckte die Schultern und sagte zu Padma „Irgendwann, wenn sie selbst so Glücklich ist wie ihr"Harry reichte Hermine dann einen Apfel und sagte ernst „Für die Vitamine, du weißt ja was Poppy gesagt hat"als er begann die ganzen Dinge aufzuzählen, machte Ron ihn nach und Hermine und Padma sprachen mit, irgendwann nach 25 Regeln wo er selbst noch ein paar dazu gedichtet hatte,  
  
sah er in drei Grinsende Gesichter „Harry wir kennen die Regeln auswendig, du brauchst sie nicht jeden morgen zu wiederholen, das tut Poppy schon bei jeder Untersuchung und ihr fällt immer etwas neues ein, da hätte ich besser einen Schwangerschaftskurs in der Muggelwelt Besuchen können"Padma nickte zustimmend wehrend Ron da doch zu Harry hielt.  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen war zwar nicht so lang aber trotzdem. Würde mich über Kommentare (R/R) ob gut oder schlecht freuen. Bis dann  
  
Will 


	3. Kapitel 2

So hier ist das zweite Kapitel, vorab ein Riesiges Dankeschön an alle die die mir Kommentare (R/R) geschrieben haben und eine meine Beta Leserin Jenny. Viel spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Kapitel 2.  
  
Nachdem der letzte Bissen heruntergeschluckt war und der letzte Tropfen Kürbisssaft oder Tee getrunken war, ging es zum Unterricht, zwei qualvolle Stunden Zaubertränke warteten auf sie, durch die der Morgen nicht besser wurde, besonders nicht für die Gryffindor-Schüler.  
  
Hermine dachte mit Grauen an die letzten Monate: Immer während des Zaubertrank- Unterrichtes hatte sie entweder Hunger bekommen, ihr wurde schlecht oder ihre Stimmungsschwankungen überkamen sie. Das hatte das Haus schon einige Punkte gekostet, die sie in anderen Fächern aber wieder holte.  
  
Harry sah sie aufmunternd an, während sie die Treppen zum Kerker herabstiegen, die kühle Umgebung ließ Hermine schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr erschauern, doch seit der Schwangerschaft empfand sie sie als unzumutbar.  
  
„Hermine, los, komm endlich,",kam es genervt von Ron, der keine Lust hatte, wieder bei Snape nachzusitzen.  
  
„Geh vor, mir wird schlecht,",Hermine drehte sich um und rannte zur nächstgelegenen Mädchen-Toilette, Harry wartete geduldig vor der Tür auf sie.  
  
Als die schwere Holztür dann aufging, sah er seine bleich gewordene Freundin. „Ich dachte, das hört auf,",kam es besorgt von Harry. „Ja, aber Poppy sagt, das ist bei einer magischen Schwangerschaft fast normal." Er legte einen Arm um sie und zusammen gingen sie zu Snapes Klassenzimmer, Harry klopfte und als sie beide ein „HEREIN"hörten, was nicht zu überhören war, öffnete Harry die Tür.  
  
Snape hatte sich schon vorne aufgebaut. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit bitterer Miene, begrüßte sie „der Schrecken von Hogwarts", wie Hermine ihn seit neustem zu nennen pflegte.  
  
„Nur weil Sie schwanger sind, Miss Granger, heißt das nicht, dass Sie kommen und gehen können, wann Sie wollen! Sie denken bestimmt, weil Sie von einer Berühmtheit wie Mister Potter ein Kind bekommen, sind Sie auch etwas besonderes und brauchen nicht mehr am Unterricht teilzunehmen, man wird Ihnen die besten Noten ja auch so schenken. ABER NICHT MIT MIR, 20 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Snape grinste triumphierend, er hatte es geschafft. Hermine, die auch etwas sensibler geworden war, hatte schon die Tränen in den Augen, jetzt wand sich Snape Harry zu.  
  
„Und Sie, Mister Potter, auch 20 Punkte Abzug und jetzt setzen Sie beide sich. Ach, Miss Granger, hören Sie auf zu heulen, Sie sind doch kein kleines Kind mehr."  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, Harry zog sie mit sich zu ihrem Platz in der letzten Reihe, Ron sah sie mitfühlend an.  
  
Während die Slytherins sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegten, allen vor ran Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpanen inklusive Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Nach zwei endlos erscheinenden Stunden waren sie erlöst. Jetzt hatten sie erst nächste Woche wieder bei ihm. Daran war Hermine nicht ganz unschuldig, schließlich hatte sie die beiden Jungs dazu überredet, Zaubertränke, was man ab dem sechsten Schuljahr abwählen konnte, zu belegen, da es besser auf ihrem Abschlusszeugnis aussehen würde. Mittlerweile bereute sie das. Sie hätte die zwei in Ruhe lassen sollen, doch wie sie halt war, hatte sie es nicht geschafft, sie in Frieden mit Zaubertränke zu lassen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid",kam es von ihr, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für „Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste"standen. „Was denn, Mine?"kam es von Harry, der sie liebevoll anblickte. „Ihr seid nur noch wegen mir in Zaubertränke" „Mach dir keinen Kopf darum, es ist nicht mehr lange"Ron sah sie aufmunternd bei seinen Worten an, so dass sie lächeln musste. „Danke, ihr zwei seid die besten."  
  
Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer ging auf und Professor Lupin, ihr diesjähriger Lehrer des Faches VGDDK, begrüßte sie herzlich.  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, das dritte Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig. Also würde mich über Kommis (R/R) freuen. Bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Will 


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo da bin ich wider, Danke an all die die mir Kommis geschrieben haben und  
  
Zu Monica: Das Ron und Padma Zwillinge haben habe ich extra gemacht, wer sagt den das die zwei das nicht wollten? Bei Harry und Hermine war es eine Überraschung, aber was Ron und Padma anging wirst du es noch später im Story verlauf erfahren.  
  
Kapitel 3.  
  
Nachdem der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet war, trafen sich die drei Gryffindors mit Padma.Sie war nicht in ihrem Haus, hatte so nicht zusammen mit ihnen Unterricht, was für Ron ein Segen war, sonst würde er gar nicht mehr aufpassen und nur ihre dunkle Augen starren, die ihn verzaubert zu haben schienen.  
  
Rückblick  
  
Ein Jahr zuvor.  
  
Es war ihr sechstes Schuljahr, und dieses Jahr sollte es wieder einen Ball geben zu Halloween, hatte Albus Dumbledore beschlossen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Häuser untereinander näherkommen würden und weil er gerne tanzte.  
  
„Parvati?" „Ja, Harry?" Dabei drehte Parvati sich um und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Ähm, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe" „Um was geht es?" „Ron braucht.." „Sprich nicht weiter, lass mich raten"Sie tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sagte dann: „Er braucht eine Ballbegleitung und du meinst, Padma würde mit ihm hin gehen?" „Nein, ich wollte fragen,ob du ihn begleitest" Parvati bekam sich daraufhin vor Lachen nicht mehr ein. „Sag mal,spinnst du, Harry, der hat bestimmt wieder nur Lumpen an" In Harry stieg die Wut hoch. „Wenigstens ist er noch menschlich und führt sich nicht so auf wie du.Stell dir vor, du hättest so viele Geschwister und wärst in seiner Situation, man kann halt dann nichts ändern.Aber er hat wenigstens wirkliche Freunde und nicht nur welche ,die aufs Geld und Äußerlichkeiten schauen."  
  
Harry drehte sich wütend um und ging.  
  
Während dieses Gesprächs auf dem Korridor, prallte Ron mit Padma zusammen, er wollte raus aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad und sie wollte hinein. Ron reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr hoch. „Danke" „Gern geschehen; war ja auch meine Schuld,"Beide wurden leicht rot. Ron blieb dann doch noch etwas im Bad, ihm fiel plötzlich kein Grund ein, warum er gehen sollte.  
  
Nach einer Stunde traute sich Ron endlich zu fragen, was er Padma seit dem Zusammenstoß schon fragen wollte. „Ähm Padma, möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen? Ich hab auch einen ordentlichen Umhang"Padma fing an zu lachen und schaffte es, ein „Ja"über die Lippen zu bringen. Ron strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
„Hey Padma, wie läuft es so in Ravenclaw?" „Wie immer gut, Hermine" Ron nahm Padma in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wollen wir die Kleinen abholen?" „Liebend gern, sie warten sicher schon" Ron nahm ihre Hand und zu viert gingen sie die zwei kleinen Rabauken abholen. Während der Unterrichtszeit waren die Kinder bei Poppy auf der Krankenstation, Poppy hatte ein paar Stofftiere in ihr Büro gezaubert und zwei kleine Betten. Bald kam noch eines dazu, da auch für Harry und Hermine nach der Geburt der Unterricht weiter ging, zum Glück machte die zusätzliche Arbeit Poppy nichts aus. Vor der Krankenstation trafen die vier jedoch auf Malfoy und Anhang. „Na, Wiesel, willst du deine Jungen abholen? Sollten die nicht in einem Bau unter der Erde sein?" Crabbe und Goyle fingen an zu lachen, sie lachten in sehr komischen Stimmlagen- mal hoch, mal tief- und Crabbe fing sogar an zu grunzen, wofür er sich von Malfoy einen wütenden Blick einfing. „Halts Maul, Malfoy" Ron hob schon die Fäuste und rannte auf ihn zu, doch Harry war schneller und hielt ihn fest. „Tja, traust dich wohl nicht?" „Er nicht aber ich" Hermine ging jetzt auf Malfoy zu. „Oh das Schlammblut, das bald Mutter wird.Wie viele willste denn haben? Ein Dutzend? Alles kleine Potties oder ist es gar nicht von Potter, sondern von Wiesel?" Padma eilte jetzt an Hermines Seite und wollte sie zurückhalten, doch Hermines Faust traf Malfoy schon wie im zweiten Schuljahr voll in Gesicht. „Schade, die Nase sieht noch ganz aus" „Wehe, davon erfährt einer was, dann könnt ihr was erleben" Damit rauschte Malfoy samt Anhang ab.  
  
„Hermine, das war klasse, das hat der echt mal wieder gebraucht"kam es von Ron. Harry küsste Hermine, während Padma mit Ron schimpfte; sie hatte Rons agrresive Art satt.  
  
Zehn Minuten später schafften sie es endlich, die zwei kleinen abzuholen und Poppy zu erlösen.  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen würde mich sehr über Kommis (R/R) freuen. Also bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Will 


	5. Kapitel 4

Endlich das nächste Kapitel, tut mir leid hat etwas gedauert.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Hermine wachte am Sonntag morgen schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan, sie musste immer an das Kaffetrinken bei ihren Eltern denken, das Harry und ihr bevorstand.  
  
Natürlich, der Direktor würde sie begleiten, doch vor dem Urteil ihrer Eltern konnte er sie nicht schützen.  
  
Da sie sowieso nicht weiterschlafen konnte, stand sie schon um fünf auf. Eine Dusche würde ihr helfen ,dachte sie für sich, und keine fünf minuten später stand sie unter der Dusche und genoss sie.  
  
Während des Frühstücks waren Harry und Hermine auffallend ruhig, sie wechselten kaum ein Wort und wenn, ergaben sie kaum Sinn, beide waren sichtlich nervös. Hermine stocherte lustlos in ihrem Rührei herum.  
  
Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verging wie im Flug.  
  
„Miss Granger, Mister Potter, wir müssen los" „Viel Glück, ihr zwei"kam es noch von Ron, dann gingen sie. Sie gingen ins Büro des Direktor, denn dessen Kamin war ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Dumbledore war als erster gegangen, dann Hermine und zuletzt Harry.  
  
Hermines Eltern hatten schon auf die drei gewartet.  
  
Zuerst hatte ihre Mutter noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bis ihr Blick dann auf den Bauch ihrer Tochter fiel, der nicht zu übersehen war. Hermines Vater wand sich vom Direktor ab und sah zu seiner Tochter.  
  
Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und drückte Harrys Hand. Dieser musste sich zurückhalten, nicht laut zu schreien, da ihre Nägel sich in seine Hand bohrten. Er selbst wirkte ruhig, aber nur zum Schein, da er Hermine nicht noch mehr aufregen wollte.  
  
„Hermine, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist" kam es enttäuscht von ihrem Vater.  
  
Hermine konnte ihrem Vater nicht mehr länger in die Augen sehen, alles zog sich bei ihr zusammen unter den zuerst enttäuschten und dann vorwurfsvollen Blicken ihrer Eltern. „Wollen wir das nicht lieber im sitzen besprechen?"kam es freundlich von Dumbledore, der die Situation entschärfen wollte.  
  
Doch die Granger´s schienen nicht drauf eingehen zu wollen. Insgeheim kannten sie die Situation von damals noch zu gut und die Schwierigkeiten, die damit verbunden waren. Insgeheim wollten sie ihrer Tochter ja helfen ,aber das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen war weg. Ihre Blicke durchbohrten Harry und Hermine.  
  
Hermines Vater fand zuerst die Sprache wieder und diese war nicht gerade leise: „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Du weisst genau, wie schwer wir es damals hatten und du machst den selben Fehler!!! Ich bin enttäuscht, Hermine, ich habe das nicht von dir gedacht. Ich denke, dass ich hier auch für deine Mutter spreche, wenn ich sage, dass du hier nicht länger erwünscht bist. Wie konntest du uns das nur antun, Hermine, du bist nicht länger meine Tochter!!!!"  
  
Hermines Vater wand sich ab und ging.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber er hat recht, geht bitte. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann einmal wieder Vertrauen zwischen uns geben, doch jetzt erst einmal nicht". Auch Hermines Mutter ging.  
  
Hermine sah den beiden ungläubig hinter her. Für sie brach damit eine Welt zusammen: Ihre Familie wollte sie nicht mehr, ihre Eltern wandten sich von ihr ab. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch sie hielt sie noch zurück, sie wollte wenigstens ihr Gesicht vor ihren Eltern wahren.  
  
Dumbledore sah den Eltern enttäuscht hinterher, mit dieser Reaktion hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
Hermine ging ohne Worte hoch in ihr altes Zimmer und packte eine Reisetasche mit ihren wichtigsten und Liebsten Dingen aus ihrer Kindheit zusammen. Darunter waren Fotos, ein altes Stofftier, was sie von ihren Großeltern bekommen hatte, als sie gerade mal einen Tag auf der Welt gewesen war. In die Tasche kamen noch ihre Lieblingsbücher, die sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen konnte oder wollte, die ganzen Jahre über, dazu noch ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen und ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die sie nicht zurück lassen wollte.  
  
Harry holte sie nach einiger Zeit ab.  
  
Er mied ihren Blick, da er sich für das Geschehene verantwortlich fühlte. Er nahm schweigend ihre Tasche und führte Hermine wieder hinunter.  
  
Auf halber Treppe sahen sie beide Hermine´s Eltern im Flur stehen.  
  
„Mum? Dad?", Hermine blickte beide nochmals hoffnungsvoll an, doch ihre Gesichter blieben hart, sie zuckten nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Sie merkte das ihre Mutter innerlich mit sich kämpfte und in Hermine keimte noch Hoffnung auf und aus dieser Hoffnung heraus fragte sie:  
  
„Mom, Dad, ich bitte euch, überlegt es euch noch einmal. Ich bin doch eure Tochter!"Hermines Mutter hielt es nicht mehr aus und fing an zu schluchzen, sie wandte sich ab. Ihr Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Harry sagte:„Komm, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen".  
  
Seine Stimme zitterte, er konnte es nicht verbergen.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer wartete Dumbledore schon auf die zwei, sein sonst immer fröhlicher Blick war getrübt, denn auch er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion seitens der Eltern gerechnet.  
  
Hermine schritt zügig auf den alten Kamin zu. Der Schmerz, der in ihr brannte, drohte hervorzukommen, aber sie wollte nicht im Hause ihrer Eltern weinen; sie sollten Hermine nicht noch schwach sehen.  
  
„Hogwarts"hallte Hermines Stimme durchs Wohnzimmer und sie war verschwunden. Noch zweimal hörte man den Namen der Zauberschule, dann war alles im Hause der Grangers wieder ruhig.  
  
In Hogwarts konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Ihr innerer Schmerz kam hervor und ließ sie zusammen brechen, Tränen rannen ihr übers ganze gesicht.  
  
Dumbledore riefen Poppy, die Hermine auf die Krankenstation transportierte, mittels einer unsichtbaren Trage. Poppy war beschtürzt über das, was Albus ihr erzählte. Sie hatte Hermine richtig ins Herz geschlossen und jetzt lag sie gebrochen in einem der Krankenbetten von Hogwarts.  
  
Vor dem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern war sie so glücklich gewesen und hatte sich immer auf das Dasein als Mutter gefreut.  
  
Doch was wird passieren, wenn sie aufwacht? Wie wird sie reagieren? Poppy gab ihr einen Beruhigungstrank, der ihr einen traumlosen Schlaf ermöglichte.  
  
Harry und der Direktor gingen nach einer Weile. Harry wollte eigentlich bei Hermine bleiben, doch der Direktor wollte mit ihm sprechen.  
  
Danke für die Kommentare (R/R), ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Leserin Jenny. Würde mich wie die letzten male wider sehr über Kommis freuen, auch und ihr Könnt mir mitteilen was ihr den gerne hättet  
  
Junge Mädchen Junge und Mädchen  
  
Da ich mich selbst noch nicht richtig entscheiden kann, da habe ich mir gedacht das ich euch mit einbeziehe, hoffe ihr helft mir weiter.  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal was etwas dauern kann, da Ferien sind.  
  
Will 


	6. ANMERKUNG

Hey Leute

Muss mich bei euch Entschuldigen, ist kein neues Kapitel nur ne Nachricht von mir,

Ihr wundert euch sicherlich das es schon länger nichts neues gegeben hat das liegt zumal daran das ich im Urlaub war, zum nächsten das ich noch nicht weiß wie es weiter gehen soll und so ne kleine schreib Krise habe.

Nebenbei wollen auch noch zwei Hunde derzeit von mir Unterhalten werden da der eine wegen einer OP ne Tröte tragen muss und so nicht toben kann was der andere will und der andere ist gerade mal fünf Monate alt und will auch noch ein wenig Erzogen werden.

Und da ist fürs schreiben nicht so viel zeit übrig bitte ich bei euch um Verständnis.

Hoffe ihr versteht das Flehendkucken.

Also ich hoffe beim nächsten mal das ich eine Kapitel für euch habe, wie gesagt es kann noch etwas dauern.

Und ich wollte noch sagen das ich mich riesig über die ganzen Reviews und Kommentare gefreut habe.

Ok, dann bis zum nächsten mal

Dann

Will


End file.
